


Six feet

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: When a plague hits the Boiling Isles and Amity is incapable of dealing whit Emira and Edric shenanigans one second more, she decides to break the rules and step out, just to find her so-called favorite human returning to the Isles earlier than expected. This is a Fanfiction made for the quarantine.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	Six feet

**Six feet.**

Amity was furious, more than she had been in a really _long_ time.

It’s apparently wasn’t enough with the fact that the new semester in Hexaide looks like it’ll be the hardest one, neither that thanks to the new pandemic that got to Isle, the said one would be put on hold for _two whole months._

So, yeah, not a good time to be an ass around her.

“ _I need to get out of here,”_ she thought, catching a glimpse of Em and Ed were starting their fourth round of Hexas Hold’em.

Going out wasn’t a recommendation, this came because the infection was easily transmitted by contact and that made any kind of touch a risk. And even if she wasn’t much of a… _toucher_ , nobody wanted to take their chances.

But five screams in less than a minute could make anybody take a chance.

Mask, sweater, leggings and gloves. Amity is prepared to run out. She sneaks out by her room window, conjuring her abomination and making it help her to reach the ground, the monster is bigger than anything she could have made years ago when she was the honor student.

She smiled under her mask at the time her feet touch the earth, and she started to run through the – almost too familiar – secret path in the woods that surrounded her home, reaching the common way to go to the city.

She stopped there, considering what to do now. Getting out of her house was always the easiest part; the complication came later on. In that situation, the market and the city weren’t choices to take, the school was out and she was sure that everybody would be too busy in their homes doing _nothing at all_.

There was the option of going to the snowy knee, but if she was honest, she have already spend a whole summer up there, with Willow and Luz.

The snow didn’t seem too appealing.

With a sigh, she started with the only path left in those moments her only idea was to go to the beaches in the left foot, they _should_ be abandoned, and even if she wasn’t going to swim, she could at least kill some time there.

Of course, all her plans were flushed by the toilet when she turned around.

“Amity?”

She opened her eyes and has to suppress a scream when she sees her.

“Luz?”

The Latin – that’s how Luz had called herself once ago – was standing in front of the special door she has seen a few times in all the time she had known the girl. She was wearing a hat and her own mask, also in her hand were a pair of gloves and her clothes were different from the usual, there were bags in her hands filled with things that if she was being honest, surprised her more than her being _there_.

“What are you doing outside? The plague is still going on!” she said, advancing a few steps and stopping so the door could turn into the weird portfolio she took with her left hand before continuing to move in her direction, “is dangerous to be out here…”

“Unless you keep a sic feet distance” she answers, raising a hand and taking two steps back. “Six feet is easy.”

Luz stared at her with worried eyes for a solid two minutes before letting out a sigh and looking away, shaking her head.

“It’s never that simple Amity,” she says, turning around, “but I doubt I can reason with you, can I?”

The young witch freezes in her place, watching the human walk away with her head low in what – presumably – is the way to The Owl House.

Amity stays there for a few minutes before her curiosity and conscience win over her reasoning.

“ _I’m going to regret this…”_ she thinks before starting to follow Luz.

The human was walking relatively fast, not stopping to wave back to the creatures that keep greeting her. That just triggered a lot more alarms in her head, Luz Noceda acting with… _apathy_?

Something was _really wrong._

They reached The Owl house faster than she expected and she was actually surprised to see the barrier that was covering the house. Luz stopped and left the bags she was carrying with her right hand in the floor taking out a small brush from her pocket.

Amity still remembered that brush; it was a gift from Eda at the end of the first summer Luz had spent in the Isle.

The human draw one of her weird glyphs in the air and a hole appeared in the barrier, letting her go through. The moment when she turned around to close her entrance, she saw her, making eye contact.

“Somethings wrong Amity?” she asked, letting her things inside the barrier and stepping out the said, closing the entrance behind her before walking to meet her.

“That’s what I’ll like to know” she answered, crossing her arms, “What’s wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You are all… down” she said, gesturing with her hand, “you don’t greet all those creatures as you did before, you don’t try to start a meaningless conversation with all living things… and you didn’t… you didn’t try to kiss me…” she finished with a whisper.

It was a sensitive matter the fact that Luz didn’t throw herself in her arms, the moment she got there.

“Amity…” Luz said, she then sighed. “It’s just not a good time.”

“Oh, It isn’t?” she repeated with irony, “well obviously is not Luz, I was expecting that the next time I saw my _girlfriend_ , she would at least show me that she missed me.”

Luz blushed a little and that made Amity follow not long after, she still couldn’t get used to the word if she was completely honest.

What was this human making her say?

“… Just talk to me Luz” she asked… begged, stepping closer, now being just five feet apart from her, “Please?”

Luz looked at her into the eyes, and Amity saw it, for the first time the sadness and fear in her chocolate eyes.

“… It’s my mom” she finally said, looking away from her, “she is a nurse in the human world” she explained, hugging herself, “over there we also have a virus… a plague like the one here… and even if I’m ok ‘cause I don’t go out, mom has to deal with the infected of our area…

“Oh…”

Amity didn’t know much of Luz's mom, correction; she didn’t know almost anything about Luz _world_ period. More than that time she pulled her to some kind of festivity called _Halloween._

“Mom was diagnosed with positive for the virus yesterday,” Luz said at last.

_Oh…_

“Luz… I’m so, so sorry… I…”

“It’s ok, don’t apologize,” she asked, shaking her head, “mom says everything is going to be ok, she is taking care of herself and, she _is_ pretty strong… also, she is getting the best medical help in the world so… she is going to be ok.”

Amity looked away, not knowing what else to say.

“That’s why you are here?” she asked passed a few minutes.

“Mom suggests that I should stay away from home for a while” she answered, “the next semester was about to start in a week anyway… and I’ve already had planned to come early anyway…”

Amity kept her eyes on Luz, and then she looked at their hands. When had she closed up so much distance?

“I’m here for you Luz,” she said, taking her hand.

The girl raises her view and even with the mask on, Amity could perfectly picture the smiled that must have been under the fabric in her face.

In an impulse, she untied the side of her face and took down Luz's mask with the same hand, kissing her in the lips, something fast a matter of an instant. She put her mask right once again to then do the same with Luz.

“Now, I was going to…”

But before she could put distance between them, Luz got closer to her, pulling down her mask with her free hand, Amity raised both hands – letting go the one that holds Luz – holding her by the shoulders, stopping her from getting closer.

“Easy, wasn’t it?” asked Luz making a kissing face.

Amity fought with her, feeling the blush taking over her face.

“S…S-Six feet,” she said, keeping the distant the best she could.

Luz let out a huge laugh, stepping away. Amity let out a relieved breath watching her girlfriend smile, feeling a little warmer inside and with a lot of better mood.

“Wanna come in?” Luz asked, “Eda and King haven’t got out of the house since the warming went out by what they told me, they are clean.”

Amity did consider that, the Owl Lady or her siblings? If she was being honest both of those choices seemed hellish.

But with Eda and her weird home came Luz.

“Sure, let’s go,” she said, and then let Luz take her pinky with hers and pull her with it, keeping the best possible distance.

Amity sighed, watching Luz open the barrier and thinking. Maybe she wouldn’t be regretting this…

“Eda, intruders!!!!”

“Get out!!!!” screamed the elder witch, throwing a fireball at them. Luz pulled a card from her pocked with which she made a shield.

“Guys, it’s me!!!” screamed the girl, “and Amity is with me!!”

“Luz!!” screamed both of the residents of the house. “Stupid Hodie for going to sleep!”

… Maybe she talked to soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic is in honor of the quarantine, I saw the art from this AWESOME artist on twitter and I fell for it, I need to do something like this. The name is GygerBeen!
> 
> I got to say this is taking place at most, two years after Luz got to the Burning Isles for the first time, so the oldest they could be is sixteen.
> 
> I live for comments, tell if you like it, or hate it, in which I could be better and the things I utterly suck at, please.
> 
> Glad to be here people.


End file.
